Cupcakes
by musicstar5
Summary: Bridgette and DJ are making cupcakes for a party after TDA is over. Simple oneshot. Bridgette/DJ. for fanon and crack week.  :


**A/N- Ello (: One-shot time! It's the last day of Fanon and Crack week. And if you knew me, you'd know that fanon and crack pairings are my specialty. So, I planned to do a story for this (:**

**I started typing this back in… April I think? I saved it just for Fanon and Crack week. So, here's Bridgette/DJ, for fanon and crack week! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. Noah and Izzy would be a couple, Gwen and Trent would not have broken up, and Bridgette would've broken up with Jerky Geoff.**

"Hey DJ, pass me the flour," Bridgette said. It was after TDA, and Bridgette's step-mom decided to have a party for anyone who was part if the Total Drama series. Bridgette offered to help cook for her cast mates. DJ, the friend that lived nearest to her, heard about the party and decided to help cook with Bridgette.

"Sure thing Bridge," He replied, and passed a cup of flour. The two were currently making desserts. Bridgette worked on cupcakes, and DJ worked on sugar cookies.

"Thanks for helping DJ," Bridgette said.

"Bridge, you've thanked me for the millionth time. Once again, it's no sweat. Besides, I like cooking," DJ replied.

"I know. Anyways, while the desserts are cooking, what do you want to do?" Bridgette asked.

"Let's work on cleaning the kitchen," DJ said. As soon as the cookies and cupcakes were in the oven, the two started cleaning the kitchen. Bridgette grabbed the flour, not knowing DJ was right behind her. She turned around, and a fourth of the sugar went onto the front of DJ's shirt.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry DJ!" Bridgette apologized, and started to wipe her hands on this shirt. That only made things worse.

"No damage, I can wash it," DJ replied, and removed Bridgette's hands from the shirt. A handprint was on it.

"I'll give you money for a dry cleaners!" Bridgette said, and pulled out her wallet. She started to pull out money, until DJ grabbed her wrist.

"It's cool Bridge. Besides, Momma said to not take any money, even if someone offers it to you, unless you really need it," DJ said.

"Wow, she must teach you really great things," Bridgette said. DJ smiled.

"All the time. How about your ma? What has she taught you?" DJ asked. Bridgette looked down.

"My real mom is dead. This is my fourth step-mom. My mom's been dead for only five years too. My dad seems to go through women like they're a tissue. Also…" Bridgette paused. _Why am I pouring my heart out to DJ?_ She wondered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But what about your dad?" DJ asked.

"He's barely ever home. The best thing he's taught me is how to surf," Bridgette said.

"That's good. Hey, I can surf. Maybe we can meet up some time, and surf together," DJ said.

"You know? That sounds good," Bridgette said.

"Now, chill out. Have some fun with the cooking," DJ said. He picked up a little flour in his fingers, and flung it at Bridgette.

"DJ!" She said playfully. She got a handful of flour, and threw it at DJ. The ingredient fight continued using cinnamon, icing, flour, sugar, and many more things. By the end, Bridgette and DJ were covered in ingredients. Bridgette was also in DJ arms. She swiped her finger across his face, and licked her finger.

"Uh, you taste good," Bridgette said. **(Awkward writing moment O_o)**

"Probably," DJ said. Just then, the oven timer went off. Bridgette, who was still in DJ's arms, ignored the timer.

"DJ, there's something near your cheek," Bridgette said.

"Where? What is it?" DJ asked in fright.

" Just stay still," Bridgette said. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Bridge-"

"It was for the great time you let me have. I've never had this much fun cooking," Bridgette explained.

"Oh. I was going to ask if you got whatever was on my cheek," DJ said. Bridgette's face turned bright red.

"Oh. Uh yeah, it's gone," Bridgette replied.

"Okay then. Uh, anyway, you were saying you had fun cooking?" DJ asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied.

"Well-" The timer went off again. Bridgette rushed over to the oven, and got out the almost-burnt desserts.

"They're good!" Bridgette said. DJ sighed I relief.

"How burnt are they?" DJ asked.

"Well, they don't need recooked, I think," Bridgette replied. DJ nodded. The two took their aprons off.

"I'm going to put these on the coffee table in the family room," DJ said. He grabbed the cupcakes. Before entering the room, he turned around.

"Hey, Bridgette?" DJ said. Bridgette turned around to look at him. "You're welcome for the great time I had fun too." Bridgette smiled, as DJ put the cupcakes in the family room.

**A/N- And there you are (: R&R!**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
